The Cruelness of Time
by pat4pat
Summary: Set in OoT. Sheik has failed to fulfil his destiny to aid the Hero of Time, forcing Zelda to take his place in secret while facing the ire of Link. But what should she fear most? Sheik's indifference, Link's resentment, or the wicked shadow that has come to haunt her. ZeldaxSheik(male), ZeldaxLink, ZeldaxDarkLink Will be rated M for a reason!


**Hello all! Been awhile since I've written anything, so please feel free to give criticism. I appreciate all and any reviews.**

**This will be a 3 dudes trying to get with Zelda kind of fanfic…I know, super cliché BUT for those who want to stick around for the ride, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy!**

**Set in OOT timeline.**

_If looks could kill…_

Link cast a glaring side glance towards me before turning away. He knelt down before the pool of water within the Lost Woods. Zora's domain lay not far below the surface. He did not know of the Zora's fate yet, and I was dreading the moment I would have to guide him towards yet another temple. He had only awoken a few days ago, yet the whole weight of the world rested heavily upon his shoulders. Seven years had passed him by in the stillness of sleep. He had only been a child, a child forced to face the cruelness of the world within moments of opening his eyes. There was no choice; there was no fairness within this destiny. But it was his destiny as much as it was mine.

I stood still, arms by my side as I watched the Hero of Time remove his bloodied tunic and green cap. He was weary after his last battle. Sweat beaded on his smooth and muscled back, glistening in the faint light cast through the thick trees of the forest. His blonde hair hung loosely, some strands matted to his face. Link dipped the tunic within the water, bringing it back to wipe the dirt from his cheeks. He turned back to me now standing and dabbing the sweat from his neck, a glint of hatred within his eyes.

Those liquid beads called to my eyes. I couldn't help but watch. It had been so long since I had seen him last, in the haste of my escape. And now he was finally awake, finally here, with me. The water trickled down his neck, slowly continuing down his chest. Droplets passed by the soft dusting of hair beneath his bellow button and disappeared beneath his low hanging leggings.

_He was just a child…_

How time could be so cruel…

He was a man now. A man who had suddenly and abruptly lost the innocence of his childhood. It was a cruel fate. It was unfair. But there was no other way. Link was the Hero of Time.

And I was to be his guide through the treacherous future that awaited him.

I was there when he first awoke within the Temple of Time. I was there to announce his destiny, whether he wanted it or not. I was there to see the lost look in his eyes, seeing the vacant stump before the Forest Temple…

Ganondorf had been the cause of all the evil within Hyrule. Yet, I couldn't help but feel responsible for the weight upon Link's shoulders. Responsible for the loss he felt. He had no choice but to aid an old friend to awaken as a Sage, but he had also lost that old friend in the process of destiny. A friend who was more than dear to him. A friend who had meant home to him. A friend that would've been a comfort to him in this new world, in his new body. But what he received for brief companionship was me.

And he resented me for it.

"Hero…"I began, my voice lowered and rough.

"Navi will guide me towards Death Mountain." Link interrupted me. "She has been with me far longer than you."

His words hurt. They shouldn't hurt. But I was the bearer of bad news. Would that be all he would ever see me as? Could he ever forgive me once he learned the truth? My heart clenched within my chest, a dull ache forming from his words. But I had to remain strong. It was a façade I needed to keep in order to maintain the destiny Link had to fulfil. My heart was not what mattered in these dark times; it was the Hero of Time who was important. I reminded myself that as I watched Link turn without sparing me a second look. He draped his damp tunic and cap over his bare shoulder and disappeared within the dark tunnels of the Lost Woods, Navi trailing close behind.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. I had seven long years to prepare for this. Yet, the moment I had laid eyes upon Link's grown body, my own mind faltered for the briefest of moments. How I had wanted to run into his arms. Clinging to him for comfort, for safety, for forgiveness. Our last moments together so long ago had been so horribly brief. But I had quickly caught myself and returned to the task at hand, the destiny that needed to be fulfilled for all of Hyrule.

It shouldn't matter that Link cast blame towards me. He was a righteous and brave man. I knew he would fulfil his destiny. But he wouldn't do it for me as I was now. And that shouldn't matter either; but, how my heart still ached. I clutched onto the bandaged fabric that tightly bounded my chest.

Yes, how time could be so cruel. How fate could be so cruel.

_Soon…_ I reminded myself. _Soon, he will know the truth. He is a kind man; he is a forgiving man. The Hero of Time will realize the truth. And then we will save Hyrule, together. Link promised he would always be there for his princess…_

I tore my eyes away from the path Link had disappeared through. It was time to go, to make sure he had found his way towards the Fire Temple. My silly fancies would have to wait until after this was all over with. It was destiny. And I prayed to the goddesses that destiny would reunite our hearts. For I knew the Hero of Time would always come for his Princess Zel-

A strong arm suddenly swung around my chest, pulling me back roughly. Breath harshly left my lungs. My arms were trapped within the embrace, my back tightly pressed against the hard chest of another. With the other hand, a small blade was pressed against my neck.

I was trapped within an instant.

My heart pounded in my chest, my eyes opened wide in fear and anger. Anger at myself for letting thoughts of the Hero distract me. Anger at this stranger for daring to place their hands upon me.

Hot breath brushed past my ear. The blade pressed deeper onto my neck, just faint of cutting the fabric covering my neck and face and piercing my skin. Yet I was barely able to muster a whimper against the bruising hold.

"I have been watching you…And I should kill you." It was man's voice, deep and foreboding. I could feel his words rumbling through his chest, vibrating against my backside. "It is a crime punishable by death to impersonate the Sheikah."

My heart stopped. My breath caught in my throat. A slight tremble overtook me as I realized who spoke those words. Fear coursed through my veins. I was not prepared for this. It had been deemed impossible; yet, here he was. My words left my lips on a whisper.

"Sheik."


End file.
